


I know the tide will turn

by Neve83



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ha riavuto il suo migliore amico, e Thor è felice per lui.<br/>Questo non cambia il fatto che a volte gli faccia davvero male guardarli.</p>
<p>O, della volta in cui Thor e Steve hanno avuto una conversazione sull'amore ed il senso di perdita, sul tetto dell'Avengers Tower.<br/>[SteveBucky - Thorki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know the tide will turn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i know the tide will turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869777) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



**I Know The Tide Will Turn  
**

 

Il sole del tardo pomeriggio s’insinua tra le finestre dell’attico dell’Avengers Tower ed è caldo sulla pelle di Thor. È un sabato pomeriggio di piena estate e l’intero team si è riunito per condividere il pasto serale. A Tony piace fare di queste cose, di tanto in tanto, organizzare queste piccole cene solo per loro. Dice che servono alla costruzione della squadra stessa, ma in realtà sono solo una scusa per riunirsi senza che il mondo sia sotto attacco.

Di solito Thor ama questi incontri e si diletta a raccontare ai suoi amici della sua Asgard, a volte porta con se delle prelibatezze asgardiane da condividere. Durante il corso degli anni, gli Avengers erano diventati una sorta di nuova famiglia per lui, e ne è grato. Ma anche se Thor è lì con loro, tutto gli sembra distante, appena percettibile.

Bruce è ai fornelli, rimesta qualcosa che ha un odore delizioso nonostante Thor non abbia idea di cosa sia. Sam sta tagliando le verdure per un’insalata mentre Tony gl’illustra tutti i miglioramenti che vuole aggiungere alle sue ali, e Natasha si sta versando un bicchiere di vino mentre lei e Clint si punzecchiano e discutono su quale film vedere dopo cena. Steve e Bucky non si vedono in giro, ma Thor ricorda vagamente di averli visti uscire in balcone qualche tempo prima.

Thor sa bene che dovrebbe essere più attivo e divertirsi. Dovrebbe apprezzare gli sforzi, dovrebbe parlare e ridere con i suoi amici e godersi la festa.

Invece Thor è seduto al bar, beve lentamente una coppa di sidro e guarda fuori dalla finestra senza vedere davvero nulla. È perso nei ricordi di estati passate, quando scorrazzava durante la festa di mezza estate con un ragazzo bruno e sottile, occhi verdi e intelligenti e un sorriso biricchino. Ricorda i lunghi e oziosi viaggi attraverso i regni e le risate a perdifiato quando sfuggivano a qualunque pericolo fossero riusciti a trovare. Ricorda le nuotate in laghi rifulgenti al sole, per poi giacere fianco a fianco per asciugarsi al sole, il tutto sapendo che quei caldi raggi impallidivano al confronto del tepore che Thor provava ogni volta che Loki gli sorrideva.

Una mano gli cala sulla spalla e Thor capisce che Tony è di fronte a lui e cerca di attirare la sua attenzione già da un po’.

“Ehi Thor, andresti a dire a Nonnetto 1 e Nonnetto 2 di smetterla di pomiciare in balcone e venire dentro? Non vorrei mi si desse la colpa se uno dei due dovesse esagerare e finisse per spezzarsi un’anca.”

Thor ridacchia. “Dovrò riferire loro le esatte parole?”

“Oh Dio, no,” risponde Tony rabbrividendo. “Preferirei godermi la cena prima di dovermi preoccupare di Barnes che tenta di farmela pagare. Ho un sacco di ottime idee per migliorare il suo braccio metallico e preferirei che mi lasciasse la testa per pensarci, piuttosto che farmela rompere. Sai, non so perché ma non apprezza le mie battute.”

“Che non sia mai detto,” risponde Thor soffocando una risata.

“Vedi, sei allibito quanto me! Sono una miniera piena di battute sui vecchi e lui non le apprezza. Mi spezza il cuore,” continua Tony con un sorriso, mentre sospira e scuote il capo. “Ma suppongo non ci si possa aspettare gli anziani capiscano l’umorismo moderno.”

“Mi premurerò di omettere anche quest’ultima parte,” aggiunge Thor ridacchiando.

Tony gli da una pacca sulla schiena. “Grazie amico, sapevo di poter contare su di te.”

“Molto bene,” risponde Thor prima di alzarsi. Ad essere sinceri, ringrazia per la distrazione. Gli fornirà qualcosa da fare e lo aiuterà ad uscire dai suoi pensieri. Thor intuisce dall’espressione sorniona di Tony che quella era esattamente la sua intenzione, e ne è grato. Tony avrebbe sicuramente potuto chiamare Steve e Bucky da solo.

Quando Thor esce in terrazzo, vede Steve e Bucky nell’angolo più lontano, appoggiati alla balaustra uno di fianco all’altro. Il sole sta calando all’orizzonte ed il tramonto sullo skyline è bellissimo, ma Steve e Bucky sembrano avere occhi solo l’uno per l’altro. Thor non ha cuore di interromperli, così si tiene in disparte ad osservarli. Bucky dice qualcosa che fa accigliare Steve e gli procura una gomitata giocosa, prima che entrambi scoppino a ridere. Thor pensa che stanno di nuovo prendendosi in giro, scherzano e si insultano.

Gli altro dapprincipio erano rimasti scandalizzati da quel nuovo modo di esprimersi, Tony per primo. Erano tutti cresciuti con la figurina del perfetto Capitan America, e gli ci era voluto un po’ per realizzare che Steve è più di un simbolo. È anche un uomo, ed un soldato. Thor, d’altro canto, non l’aveva trovato per nulla sorprendente, solo divertente e dolorosamente familiare.

Sono passati tre anni da che Bucky si era liberato dai lacci dell’HYDRA e sei mesi da che si è unito agli Avengers. Bucky ha ancora uno sguardo cupo negli occhi – soprattutto quando pensa che nessuno lo osservi – ma si illumina quando Steve è con lui. Per Steve è lo stesso, e guarda Bucky come se trattenesse i segreti dell’universo nella curva del suo sorriso.

_Anche Loki mi guardava così, un tempo_ , pensa Thor. Si accigliava ogni volta che Thor lo coglieva sul fatto, ma Thor riusciva sempre a baciar via il malumore. Negli ultimi tempi, la distanza tra loro è diventata troppo profonda perché un bacio possa richiuderla.

È evidente che Steve e Bucky sono innamorati, probabilmente lo sono sempre stati. È anche evidente che, nonostante il commento precedente di Tony sulle loro occupazioni, nessuno dei due sia consapevole che il sentimento è mutuale.

Thor è un guerriero ed è sempre stato una creatura fisica, tempesta fatta carne. Comprende l’interagire dei corpi in azione e può leggere Steve e Bucky come un libro aperto. Trattengono sempre qualcosa, bramano per qualcosa di più. Ogni tocco indugiava troppo a lungo per una normale amicizia, ma non quanto entrambi sembravano volere. Ma Thor si fida di loro e sa che un giorno capiranno. Steve ha riavuto il suo migliore amico, e Thor è felice per lui.

Questo non cambia il fatto che a volte gli faccia davvero male guardarli.

Gli stringe il cuore osservare i loro gesti, le prese in giro giocose, il cameratismo che dividevano. Per la maggior parte della vita di Thor, per lui e Loki era stato lo stesso. Nonostante si prendessero in giro e si dessero spesso sui nervi, c’era sempre affetto sotto la superficie.

Quando erano cresciuti, le provocazioni si erano trasformati in altro. Si sussurravano sconcezze all’orecchio durante il giorno per il gusto di scoprire chi avrebbe fatto arrossire per primo l’altro, incapace di mantenere un’espressione dignitosa. Era solitamente Loki a vincere quei giochi, ma non era difficile; quando Thor finalmente poteva far scivolare le sue mani sul corpo di Loki nelle serate che seguivano, sentiva di aver vinto comunque.

Ma Thor non parla mai di certe cose. La sua relazione con Loki è sempre stata complicata (“un bel casino” direbbe Bucky), ma Thor non passa più molto tempo ad interrogarsi sulla moralità di quei rapporti. Lui e Loki… sono quello che sono e nulla potrà cambiarlo. Thor non si aspetta altre persone capiscano.

Bucky si accorge di Thor e lo saluta con un cenno della mano. Thor ricambia e li guarda avvicinarsi.

“Ehi, Thor,” Steve gli sorride e Thor lo ricambia, anche se sa che il sorriso non raggiunge i suoi occhi. Si rende anche conto che Steve se ne accorge dal modo in cui lo guarda, accigliandosi leggermente preoccupato.

“Tony mi ha chiesto di informarvi che la cena è quasi pronto.”

“Scommetto che non si è limitato a questo ma ha aggiunto anche qualche stupida battuta,” dice Bucky.

“Potrebbe essersi riferito a voi come a Nonnetto 1 e Nonnetto 2, anche se non ha specificato chi è chi,” risponde Thor con l’accenno di una risata nella voce. Decide di tralasciare la parte in cui suggeriva stessero pomiciando; quando il momento sarebbe giunto, quella doveva essere una conversazione privata tra loro due.

Steve alza gli occhi al cielo. “Molto divertente. Un giorno terminerà la sua scorta di battute sugli anziani, giusto?”

Sia Thor che Bucky gli rivolgono uno sguardo impietosito.

Bucky sorride. “E’ una fortuna tu sia carino, Rogers.” C’è un’ombra di rossore sulle guance di Steve quando guarda male Bucky, e Thor fa del suo meglio per non ridere.

“Su, andiamo a mangiare,” dice Bucky, ma Steve alza di nuovo lo sguardo su Thor.

“Va’ Avanti, ti raggiungo tra un secondo,”

“Signore, sì signore,” motteggia Bucky.

Steve rotea gli occhi e dà una spintarella a Bucky. “Sì, sì, circolare soldato,”. Bucky ride e continua a prenderlo in giro con un saluto militare.

“E piantala di fare l’idiota, ok?”

“Non posso,” gli risponde Bucky mentre si avvia. “Poi non avresti nulla si cui lamentarti.”

Steve ride, ma I suoi occhi si appannano di desiderio mentre guarda la figura che si ritrae di Bucky. Guarda Bucky come se già gli mancasse, come se temesse che a perderlo di vista un secondo lo perderebbe di nuovo.

Ma il momento passa e Steve torna a concentrarsi su Thor.

“Stai bene, Thor?” chiese Steve con tono calmo e misurato.

Nonostante Thor non stia affatto bene, non è sicuro di come rispondere a Steve. Steve è un brav’uomo. È un guerriero impavido, ma ha anche un cuore gentile, e in lui Thor vede uno spirito affine. Thor sa che potrebbe dire a Steve cosa lo turba, e Steve lo ascolterebbe offrendo solo amicizia.

Thor decide di non rispondere semplicemente alla domanda.

“Sto bene, amico mio. È che… è bello vedere te e Bucky insieme, sono felice vi siate ritrovati. Portavi con te un peso, ma ora sembri più leggero di quanto lo sia stato nei tanti anni che ti conosco.”

C’è una luce consapevole negli occhi di Steve, e Thor realizza che dopo tutto ha risposto alla sua domanda. Thor si sente a disagio sotto il suo scrutinio, quindi volgono entrambi lo sguardo alla città sotto di loro, in silenzio.

“La parte peggiore è il vuoto,” comincia d’un tratto Steve.

“Cosa?” gli chiese Thor aggrottando la fronte. Non è sicuro di cosa si aspettasse da Steve, ma sicuramente non questo.

“La gente pensa sia il dolore che ti morde dentro, e sì, qualche volta è anche quello. Ma è il vuoto che ti uccide. È il silenzio dove dovrebbe esserci una voce, lo spazio freddo e vuoto al tuo fianco, il modo in cui anche il tuo ricordo migliore sembra inutile e grigio.

“Quindi sorridi e fai il tuo lavoro, ma per tutto il tempo c’è questo vuoto profondo dentro di te e sai che non sarai mai in grado di riempirlo, non importa quanti nuovi amici riuscirai ad avere o quante vite salverai.”

A Thor pungono gli occhi e fa fatica a respirare, come se stesse cadendo da una grande altezza e non avesse più fiato. Gli brucia la gola e deglutisce a fatica prima di riuscire a parlare.

“Mi manca.”

“Lo so,” Steve gli da una pacca sulla spalla e lo guarda con occhi gentili. “Lo so.”

“Siamo cresciuti insieme, abbiamo passato praticamente ogni giorno insieme per secoli. Era mio fratello, il mio migliore amico, il mio confidente,” dice Thor. “Forse sono stato sciocco a pensare potesse durare per sempre.”

Thor guarda Steve e non trova pietà nei suoi occhi, solo compassione. Steve sa cosa significa perdere qualcuno di così importante. Anche se un pietoso scherzo del destino gli ha ridato quel che aveva perso. Thor non crede che le Norne saranno così gentili con lui. O forse non è il fato ad essere crudele, forse lo è solo Loki.

Thor sorride tristemente e scuote la testa.

“L’estate è sempre stata la mia stagione preferita. Asgard viene spesso chiamata il Regno Dorato e non c’è stagione come l’estate in cui fa fede a questo nome, quando i giorni sono più lunghi e il cielo stesso sembra offuscato da un alone d’oro.”

“Potresti tornare.”

“Non posso,” risponde Thor scuotendo la testa. Una luce d’intesa attraversa gli occhi di Steve e gli fa un cenno. Perché è estate e nonostante siano nella città in cui Steve è cresciuto, nemmeno lui può tornare indietro.

“Ma mi manca… il dolce profumo degli alberi carichi di frutti, i campi di fiori dai colori tanto vibranti da rivaleggiare con il Bifrost stesso, il modo in cui le stelle sono più luminose di notte,” racconta Thor, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere la malinconia.

“C’è… c’è qualcosa di diverso nell’aria, qualcosa di più luminoso. La mia gente vive tanto a lungo che penso sia facile per noi dare la vita per scontata. Ma in estate, persino _noi_ capiamo davvero cosa vuol dire essere vivi.”

Steve sorride come se riuscisse a vedere lui stesso.

“Ma la cosa migliore dell’estate era che Loki ed io potevamo viaggiare per i regni insieme, mettendoci continuamente nei guai,” continua Thor con una bassa risata. “I miei amici mi sono sempre stati cari, ma niente mi rendeva più felice che passare del tempo con mio fratello. Nessuno mi faceva ridere come lui.”

Thor rimane in silenzio per qualche second, perso nei ricordi. “Rammento ancora la prima volta che abbiamo incontrato un troll,” continua. “Eravamo giovani, allora, avevamo forse un paio di secoli.”

Steve sembra perplesso e Thor ricorda che i suoi amici mortali non sanno davvero quanto dura la vita di un asgardiano. “Suppongo si possa dire fossimo appena adolescenti, in canoni Midgardiani.”

“Oh,” Steve aggrotta la fronte mentre registra l’informazione.

“C’era una laguna che si diceva fosse splendida in cui volevamo andare assolutamente a nuotare. Si diceva anche nelle vicinanze vi abitasse un troll. I nostri genitori ci avvertirono di essere attenti e rimanere lontani dalle caverne.”

Steve sorride. “E lasciami indovinare: avete ignorato l’avvertimento.”

“Naturalmente,” Thor ride. “Fu una meravigliosa giornata nell’acqua, ma la curiosità ebbe infine la meglio e ci avventurammo nelle caverne. Sfortunatamente c’imbattemmo proprio nella dimora del troll, che ne fu molto seccato. Nonostante ci fossimo scusati per il disturbo, era molto determinato a mangiarci per punire il nostro crimine.”

“Wow. Bucky ed io ci siamo infilati in ogni sorta di guai, ma fortunatamente non abbiamo mai corso il pericolo di essere mangiati.”

“Credimi, non è piacevole. Quel troll in particolare era una creatura orrenda e disgustosa alta almeno tre volte noi. Ci aveva messi all’angolo ed era in vantaggio dato che conosceva bene la sua caverna. Io intendevo provare semplicemente a battermi per guadagnare l’uscita, ma Loki mi lanciò un’occhiata che mi fece capire avesse un piano.”

Steve ride. “Ok, _questa_ devo sentirla.”

“Mise su la sua espressione più innocente e pregò il troll di darci la possibilità di guadagnarci la libertà. Quando la creatura chiese perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, Loki disse ‘Bè, se ci mangi adesso saremmo un pasto orribile. Non senti su di noi la puzza del terrore?’ Ed in quel momento usò non visto la sua magia per evocare il più orrendo degli odori,” continua Thor. Steve arriccia il naso e scoppiano entrambi a ridere.

“Loki continua a dirgli ‘Se l’odore è così terribile, puoi immaginare il sapore? No, non siamo appetitosi in questo stato. Invece, se ci dessi la possibilità di guadagnarci la libertà e fallissimo, almeno sarebbe giusto. Verremmo da te di nostra volontà e senza paura, e la nostra carne avrà sicuramente un sapore migliore di ora’.”

“E se l’è bevuta?”

“Certo. I troll sono notoriamente stupidi e Loki è notoriamente intelligente. La bestia non aveva speranze,” Thor sorride scuotendo la testa. “Quindi il troll chiese a Loki cosa proponesse e Loki rispose che voleva una gara di forza, che fece solo ridere la creatura di più. Ma accettò i termini e si decise che fossi io ad affrontarlo.

“Ero più piccolo, allora, ma sono sempre stato forte. Quando avevo due secoli non ero ancora stato addestrato davvero, ma la mia forza fisica già superava quella di guerrieri con il doppio dei miei anni.”

“Suppongo questo il troll non lo sapesse,” ride Steve.

Thor sorride. “No. ed era quello su cui contavamo. Cominciammo con il sollevare una roccia non più grande della mia mano, ed entrambi riuscimmo con facilità. Poi passammo ad una roccia un po’ più grande, poi una più grande ancora, tanto da doverla tenere con entrambe le braccia,”

“Loki ed io ci scambiammo uno sguardo e, con quella roccia, finsi di avere qualche difficoltà. Il troll sorrise, sicuro che non sarei riuscito a sollevare la prossima, che era un masso ben più grosso di me,” Thor sottolinea il racconto con un gesto delle mani.

“La creatura la solleva e poi mette giù con facilità, ma io continuai a fingere di avere problemi quando fu il mio turno. Il troll si stava leccando le labbra già pronto a mangiarsi, ma Loki urlò ‘No no, è quasi riuscito a sollevarla! Abbassati e guarda tu stesso.’ E quando lo fece, Loki mi urlò il segnale, e io sollevai il masso e lo schiantai sulla testa del troll. Si accasciò al suolo e ne uscimmo senza un graffio.”

Scoppiano entrambi a ridere, genuinamente divertiti.

“Quindi era così prima. Era così che eravate tu e Loki, intendo.”

“Sì, per secoli. Siamo andati insieme in battaglia molte volte affrontando le più disparate creature. Anche se borbottava di quanto fossi sciocco, era sempre lì quando avevo davvero bisogno di lui. Nulla sembrava insormontabile finchè era al mio fianco.”

Thor sorride di nuovo, ma è un sorriso triste, pensa alle dure lezioni che ha imparato da quei giorni felici. Thor si guarda i palmi, guarda le dita chiudersi e riaprirsi inutilmente.

“Posso ridurre montagne in polvere, ma non sono riuscito ad impedire che mio fratello cadesse in un abisso e lungo uno strada oscura,” continua Thor con voce rotta dal dolore. “Quando ha provato ad uccidermi, io… io ho guardato quegli occhi che conoscevo tanto bene e ho stentato a riconoscerlo.”

Steve annuisce e offre a Thor un sorriso triste. Steve non giudica, e non parla delle terribili azioni di Loki degli ultimi anni. Non è di quello che stanno parlando.

“Ricordo com’è stato, quando Bucky ha cercato di uccidermi sull’Helicarrier.”

“Non è la stessa cosa,” risponde Thor. Loki ha fatto le sue scelte, ma Bucky non aveva nessun controllo su se stesso quando era il Soldato D’Inverno, e lo sanno entrambi.

“No,” annuisce Steve. “Ma sembra la stessa cosa per te.”

Thor sta per rispondere, ma si rende conto che non c’è niente da aggiungere, perchè Steve ha già capito tutto.

Thor potrebbe passare l’intera notte a cercare tra i dettagli, pensando i retrospettiva per mettere insieme tutti i come e i perché, le cause e gli effetti, i modi in cui tutto era crollato e quando. Potrebbe parlare fino ad avere le labbra blu di come non condona le azioni di Loki e di come sa che sono sbagliate.

Ma nulla di tutto questo riesce ad abbattere il profondo senso di perdita e desiderio che Thor prova. A volte Thor pensa non gli sia permesso sentire la mancanza di Loki, come se semplicemente non ci fosse spazio nella sua vita. Ma trova il modo per ricomparire comunque, silenzioso e sempre presente, aggrappato a lui come un’ombra. Thor è colpito dalla crudele ironia: Loki usava lamentarsi che era sempre vissuto nella sua ombra e, in un certo senso, ora è vero.

Agli occhi dei suoi amici e compagni, Loki è una causa persa e Thor dovrebbe rassegnarsi e andare oltre. Nessuno oltre Steve sembra capire che non è un’opzione spendibile. Anche se Thor continuerà a combattere Loki, non ne ricava gioia. Ogni vittoria contro Loki è vuota, perché non raggiunge mai quel che davvero desidera.

È in questi momenti, quando i suoi pensieri scivolano lungo quella china, che più invidia Steve e Bucky. Quando si sono ritrovati faccia a faccia, qualcosa in Bucky ha ricordato quel che erano stati l’uno per l’altro e l’ha spinto a tirar fuori Steve dall’acqua salvandogli la vita.

Quando Thor ha affrontato Loki sul tetto di quello stesso edificio, tutto quel che ha avuto è stato un lampo di rimorso negli occhi prima di essere trapassato da una lama nel fianco. A volte Thor si ritrova a passare le dita nel punto in cui Loki ha affondato il pugnale e immagina di poterlo ancora sentire, nonostante la ferita sia guarita tempo fa.

Thor scuote la testa, come per scacciare quel pensiero.

“Loki ha cercato di uccidermi più di una volta, e di sua volontà.”

Steve annuisce. “Sì, e ha fallito. E non ti ha invece salvato la vita, dagli elfi neri?”

“Sì. Ma ha poi finto la sua morte per rubare il trono di nostro padre, solo per provare che poteva farlo,” aggiunge Thor amaro. “Anche se mi ha salvato anche lo scorso anno, quando combattemmo Kang.”

Thor era un Dio, ma cadere da un dirupo per impalarsi su uno spuntone di roccia era stato un po’ troppo persino per lui. Il suo cervello aveva cominciato ad annebbiarsi mentre giaceva ferito perdendo fiotti di sangue, ed aveva pensato davvero quella fosse la sua fine.

Quando Loki era apparso, Thor aveva pensato fosse solo un’illusione, un’ultima consolazione prima che la morte lo carpisse. Ma era davvero Loki, con gli occhi colmi di rabbia e preoccupazione mentre dispensava il suo potere risanante su di lui, tutto mentre rimbrottava su quanto fosse stato idiota a rischiare di farsi uccidere di nuovo. A volte Thor pensa persino di ricordare la dolce pressione delle labbra di Loki sulla sua fronte, ma potrebbe aver immaginato tutto.

Steve rimane in silenzio con espressione pensosa. “Loki è un tipo intelligente, eh?”

“E’ la persona più brillante abbia mai conosciuto.”

“Sai cosa penso? Penso che se davvero ti volesse morto, lo saresti. Non è che non ne abbia avuto l’opportunità, ma le ha praticamente sabotate tutte.”

Thor sta per interrompere Steve, ma viene fermato. “Lascia che ti chieda una cosa: se si arrivasse davvero alla fine e tu dovessi dargli il colpo finale, ci riusciresti?”

“No,” Thor risponde immediatamente. Non deve nemmeno pensarci. Non importa cosa Loki faccia o cosa sia diventato, Thor lo amerà sempre e non può immaginare un mondo senza di lui.

“Io non lo conosco, non certo come lo conosci tu. Ma penso che se gli facessi la stessa domanda, avrei la medesima risposta.”

“Uhm,” Thor non dice nulla mentre ripete le parole di Steve nella sua testa.

“Penso solo che ci siano… ci siano alcuni legami che non possono essere spezzati, capisci? Saranno sempre una parte di te ed hanno forgiato quel che sei adesso.” Steve fa una pausa, si passa le dita tra i capelli mentre considera cosa dire. “Voi vivete molto a lungo, vero?”

“Migliaia di anni.”

“Suppongo le cose tra voi non siano arrivate a questo punto dal giorno alla notte,” continua Steve, “E se cerchi di aggiustare qualcosa che si è guastato gradualmente, non ci sono facili scorciatoie. Ci vorrà tempo. Ma tu _hai_ tempo, Thor.”

Qualcosa in Thor si aggrappa alle parole di Steve, le incorpora finchè Thor non sente di nuovo lo sbocciare di un piccolo seme di speranza nel petto. Thor è sempre stato una persona fiduciosa. Qualche volta si chiede se sia la sua più grande forza o debolezza.

“Io… ti ringrazio, Steve. Mi hai dato molto a cui pensare.”

“Quando vuoi. Dico sul serio. Noi vecchietti dobbiamo rimanere uniti, giusto?”

Thor è molto, molto più vecchio di Steve, ma ride ugualmente alla battuta.

“Torno dentro, vieni anche tu?”

“Non ancora. Ho bisogno di qualche minute da solo,” risponde Thor. Steve annuisce e gli da una pacca sulla spalla prima di voltarsi per rientrare.

Steve ha fatto qualcosa di grandioso quella sera: ha dato a Thor un motive per sperare ancora. È un dono prezioso e Thor sente che non sarebbe dignitoso non ricambiare il favore. Thor non può stare con la persona che ama, in quel momento, ma questo non vuol dire Steve debba soffrire lo stesso fato.

“Steve,” lo richiama Thor. Steve torna verso di lui con sguardo interrogativo.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Dovresti dirgli che lo ami.”

“Io… cosa?” Non lo guarda negli occhi e finge di non aver capito, ma Thor demorde. Thor ha passato anni al fianco del miglior bugiardo dei Nove Regni; sa come trattare un novellino.

“Sai di cosa parlo.”

Steve sospira, le sue spalle si abbassano e smette di fingere ignoranza. Rimane in silenzio per molto tempo, guarda lo skyline e cerca le parole adatte.

“Le cose erano diverse all’epoca, sai. Ora due uomini possono sposarsi in molti posti, ma all’epoca, quel genere di cose poteva farti finire in galera, o peggio.”

“Non glielo hai mai detto.”

“No. Non era sicuro, e onestamente all’inizio non sapevo nemmeno quali fossero davvero i miei sentimenti. Quando l’ho capito lui non c’era più e ora…” Steve scuote la testa, la sua figura si tende e si ritrae. “Non ha importanza perché lui non -”

“Invece sì,” lo interrompe Thor, e Steve si acciglia e lo guarda negli occhi.

“Invece sì,” ripete Thor, con più insistenza.

Steve distoglie lo sguardo, il corpo teso nel silenzio della sera. Thor guarda il suo profilo, il modo in cui ombre di desiderio e perdita giocano sui suoi tratti. Thor conosce quell’espressione molto bene, l’ha spiata nello specchio più volte di quanto gli piace ammettere.

Ma per Steve in quel momento c’è di più. Steve… è spaventato. Thor ha visto quest’uomo dirigersi verso morte certa senza battere ciglio e senza esitazione. In battaglia potrà anche perdere la vita, ma sarà la morte di un eroe, una morte che gli garantirà l’ingresso delle sale luminose del Valhalla. Ma se dovesse perdere di nuovo Bucky, perderebbe tutto. Nessuno sarebbe in grado di rimanere indifferente di fronte ad un prezzo tanto alto.

E quindi Thor guarda Steve, guarda la guerra tra speranza e paura nei suoi occhi. E Thor sa quale parte vorrebbe vincesse. Spera solo che le sue parole possano essere la spinta di cui Steve ha bisogno.

“Dovresti vedere il modo in cui ti guarda quando pensa che nessuno lo noti, amico mio. Credo che l’avresti notato subito se non fossi troppo impegnato a fare lo stesso.”

Steve sospira e si passa una mano sul viso. “E’ che… è appena tornato da me. Non posso chiedergli più di questo.”

Thor scuote la testa. “Non capisci. L’amore non è un’imposizione. È un dono, e sono piuttosto sicuro che Bucky non lo rifiuterà.”

Steve deglutisce a fatica e guarda l’orizzonte, il sole ormai è quasi tramontato. Quando finalmente si gira verso Thor, molta della paura è scivolata via dal suo sguardo e Thor non può fare a meno di sorridere.

“Sei un buon amico, Thor.”

“Come lo sei tu,” e il sorriso di Thor si allarga.

Possono vedere Bucky attraverso le vetrate fare face buffe all’indirizzo di Steve, invitandolo a rientrare. Steve e Thor ridono di cuore e scuotono la testa.

“Va’”, comincia Thor. “Non farlo aspettare.”

Un sorriso si allarga lentamente sulle labbra di Steve mentre guarda Bucky attraverso i vetri, poi si volta verso Thor.

“Io… non lo faro. Non più.” Steve rivolge a Thor un ultimo salute con la testa prima di rientrare. Sembra più sicuro di sé, e c’è una determinazione nella posizione delle spalle che prima era assente.

Thor si volta verso lo skyline e pondera sulle parole di Steve. Anche se Steve è un mortale, sa cosa vuol dire essere un simbolo, sapere che ci sono persone che ripongono in te speranze e sogni. Thor è il Dio del Tuono e Principe di Asgard. È l’incarnazione della forza, una luce di speranza, il campione di chi è nel bisogno. Solitamente per lui è un onore e veste la responsabilità con gioia, ma in giorni come quello, lo sente come un peso immenso.

Qualche volta vorrebbe solo essere un figlio a cui manca sua madre. Un vecchio guerriero a cui manca la semplicità della sua giovinezza.

_Un Thor a cui manca il suo Loki_ , pensa con un piccolo sospiro spezzato.

La conversazione con Steve gli aveva permesso di essere solo quelle cose per un po’, un piccolo intermezzo di cui non immaginava di aver tanto bisogno.

Thor guarda il cielo notturno e si chiede dove sia Loki. Starà fissando lo stesso cielo o sarà ad anni luce di distanza? Si chiede quando si rivedranno di nuovo e se Loki gli farà del male o lo aiuterà. Ma non ha importanza quel che accadrà, Steve ha ragione: hanno tempo.

Quando Thor rientra all’interno ha ancora il cuore appesantito, ma il bocciolo della speranza è vivo nel suo petto. Giura di averne cura e di lasciarlo crescere facendolo mettere radici in lui, radici che lo renderanno abbastanza forte da permettergli di sopportare l’assenza di Loki, fino al momento in cui riusciranno ad imboccare la strada per ritrovarsi di nuovo.

 


End file.
